


Not a Mother

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [47]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Copper Isles, Family, Gen, Rejection, Stepmother and Stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Sarai snaps at Winnamine.





	Not a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Not a Mother

“You’re not a mother to Dove or me,” snapped Sarai, golden brown cheeks stained burgundy with fury when Winnamine forbade her to train with her sword.


End file.
